warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Icewish
Please Leave a Message Below Hi Icy! I just did some chararts for Nightwhisper... The one on the bottom is an alternate version from lighting in a story...[[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Silver']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'fang']] 02:48, July 14, 2012 (UTC) ☾ Moonwing ☽ 03:40, July 14, 2012 (UTC) ☾ Moonwing ☽ 03:53, July 14, 2012 (UTC) I know. I told you it was bad. ☾ Moonwing ☽ 04:14, July 14, 2012 (UTC) ☾ Moonwing ☽ 16:20, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Brambleprickle Okay, I made a charart with the new Warrior blank. It's the warrior blank, right? XD Nice? Do I put this on the approval page, or just post it it on the page I want to? Prickle! 16:53, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Queen blank. Thankfully she was a queen and is a queen at the moment. So where do I post it? Prickle! 16:58, July 14, 2012 (UTC) ☾ Moonwing ☽ 17:00, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Thank-you. I'm still working on the elder blank. I hope to have it in by tomorrow :) Finally. Where do I put it? Prickle! 17:15, July 14, 2012 (UTC) ☾ Moonwing ☽ 17:19, July 14, 2012 (UTC) The light source is the sun that's right bove her head. Let me re-upload it, I'll try to make it look more obvious. Prickle! 17:21, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Check it out. Prickle! 17:24, July 14, 2012 (UTC) ☾ Moonwing ☽ 17:26, July 14, 2012 (UTC) What breaks? ☾ Moonwing ☽ 17:37, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Charart I haven't done chararts in a long time. Look good now? Prickle! 17:45, July 14, 2012 (UTC) I wanted to take them down, because I realized none of my drawings stand a chance against yours, Moss's, Silver's, or Icefern's... XD [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Silver']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'fang']] 18:03, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi Icy, Can you do me a charat? I suck at them. Litteraly. Kay, heres what SHE looks like Fur color: Orange with white scruff/belly and paws, and top half of tail. Eye color: Ocean blue. Long hair or short hair: Short-hair Rank: Warrior Any special markings: Missing part of ear. So, please make it? I'd really appreciate it :) [[User:Thejenster3|✯Treelight ✯]] 19:53, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Right, okay, thanks. Also, I made my own charat but soon removed it..is that OK? I didn't know it was against the rules, I'm super duper super duper super duper (For 3 hours repeated) sorry. Wow thats great, thanks! I'll put it on when I'm allowed, k? ✯Treelight ✯ 20:09, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Looks awesome! :D My only suggestion is that you make some sort of tuft of fur on the head or something, or (if you've seen my Badgerface for the contest) something like that maybe? (btw, I didn't enter Finn because after I drew him I drew Badgerface and I thought it looked better. :)) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:13, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! :) The changed didn't show up on my talk page, but it did in the new photos. I love it! :) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:33, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Ur welcome :)Tigerfoot 22:30, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Why did you leave chatroom?Tigerfoot 22:51, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Ok that's fineTigerfoot 23:32, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Can you chat?Tigerfoot 01:34, July 15, 2012 (UTC) XD she's so cute, thanks!Silverstar 22:42, July 15, 2012 (UTC) My new fanfic series Ok, I was flipping through some notebooks of mine and I fund a series of fanatics I had written called "StarClan Speaks" The first fanfic was long forgotten and I rememBered a couple names, whiched appeared in Mossstar's Omen. I read it, and I really wanted to rewrite the series. :) So be on the lookout for "The Winds of Change!" :) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 02:47, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey Icy! Silver wanted to know if you had anything to say about this charart: SilverfangIt's what's inside that counts... 17:28, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Okay. I totally had to redo it, but, well, there it is... SilverfangIt's what's inside that counts... 17:46, July 16, 2012 (UTC) ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 00:02, July 17, 2012 (UTC) I did the ginger tabby and ginger cats. '''Icefern - '' [[User talk:Icefern| be ''ever]] in your favor ''' 16:30, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey There, Friend Hi Icy, I just saw Skymist's and Rowan's messages on my talk page. I can't believe they'd do that to me, I thought they were my REAL friends no matter what, buuut NO! I just told Skymist's on her talk page that I quit WCCRP and chose to stay here on your wiki. I also saw your message on her talk page and thanks for sticking up for me, you're a super awesome great friend. :D Heck, their mission to guilt me back to their wiki did not work at all! Sucks for them! :) Also, I know a real friend from a fake one, and that real friend is you my chum. ^_^ (Does calling you "Chum." weird to you???)BTW, what national park did ya go to? Yellowstone? Firestream! I FOUND A 4-LEAF CLOVER!! 08:03, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey Icy! Congrats on 10,000! Oh, did you see the spam Icewhisker did to Icefern's page? SilverfangIt's what's inside that counts... 19:59, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Look at her user page. She said "if you want to see a user that is a noob, check here" with a link to my page. >:( SilverfangIt's what's inside that counts... 20:27, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Oh XD I am so easily offended... Sometimes I take thing very hardly... I'll delete that message to her XD SilverfangIt's what's inside that counts... 20:33, July 18, 2012 (UTC) I don't mind. :D It's Silver Moon. I liked Tiger's name soooo much, I made it my username XD SilverfangIt's what's inside that counts... 20:38, July 18, 2012 (UTC) If u leave us, make sure you visit us tons, Icy! We'll miss you! :( :( Silverstar 16:35, July 19, 2012 (UTC) GOOD!!! Hopefully u forget about leaving then. :P Silverstar 16:37, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Aw, they're sooo cute! <3 I like Avi Luna's hair too. XD Silverstar 14:18, July 20, 2012 (UTC) I'd try to make a chibi, but i stink. XD How's Honeysky's Loss?Silverstar 14:47, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Maybe, IDK. But i'm trying to create an illistartion for Honeysky's loss.Silverstar 14:55, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Chat?Tigerfoot 17:56, July 20, 2012 (UTC) I made a new wiki called Super Smash Bros Fanfiction Wiki, I was wondering if you could help me out with some things.Tigerfoot 02:14, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, but Silverwhisker gives me all the help i need, she's my sister! :) Duskstar (talk) 17:15, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, Silverwhisker told me to join. She also made me a sig.Duskstar (talk) 17:21, July 22, 2012 (UTC) she's helping me. and uhhh, Icy....? Can i join Desertclan as the leader, Silverwhisker told me to ask....Duskstar (talk) 17:26, July 22, 2012 (UTC) poop, is there any oopenings anywhere for leader?Duskstar (talk) 17:31, July 22, 2012 (UTC) ok.....Silverwhisker says hi. She can't get on cuse we only have one computer.Duskstar (talk) 17:34, July 22, 2012 (UTC) It's fine. :) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:51, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Chat? ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 21:38, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Uh Icy, can you help explain Roleplaying to my brother, Duskstar? I'm having troubles with him. XD Silverstar 23:32, July 23, 2012 (UTC) What's TECHNA about? ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 02:14, July 24, 2012 (UTC) How's this for Dyalina's egg?Silverstar 16:49, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Ok, how'bout now?Silverstar 17:02, July 26, 2012 (UTC) What? It's my cat's daughter. (Sharpstar's) They aren't related in any way, accept for being Icyfang's daughter-in-law.... I don't know what you mean... ???? SilverfangIt's what's inside that counts... 22:53, July 26, 2012 (UTC) It's okay :D I mess up so much too xD SilverfangIt's what's inside that counts... 22:54, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Can we just pretend that you didnt know what I told Silver? xD SilverfangIt's what's inside that counts... 23:00, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey! I actually succeded shading!!!! :D I was too stupid to do earpink and the nose before shading... but who cares? XD As you see in some parts, and accidentally erased some of the shading, but that was when I was erasing waste. I didn't know what color to choose, so I chose teal. X3 I call her Aurora. :) Oh sorry... that was me. xD ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 02:36, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Dis better? ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:15, July 27, 2012 (UTC) I think I added shading to the eyes, but I'm not sure. This is my personal charart. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:57, July 27, 2012 (UTC) grrr, Icy, you know how much i want to make Feather's charart? Every time i use "Bucket of Paint" on the rogue blanks, it makes the background gray too. DXSilverstar 16:16, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Eh, I'm new to this stuff. @_@ ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:24, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Drawing Contest Hey, I drew the main character from my new fanfic, Jake, but there's no dog category for the drawing contest. Could I possibly enter him in the wolf category? He's a dog... and he joins a wolf pack.... if I can't enter Jake, I can enter Rain. :) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:34, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Better? Ugh, this is so confusing. @_@ ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:56, July 27, 2012 (UTC) That's ok, I drew Rain too. :) She's actually the best wolf I've drawn so far. (even better than the Mnemosyne I drew a while back) :) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:59, July 27, 2012 (UTC) I hope this is better. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:04, July 27, 2012 (UTC) I hope this is ok! ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:12, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Yes please. :) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:15, July 27, 2012 (UTC) I don't know if this is a tabby..... but.... I dunno. Blurred stripes and lightened earpink. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:38, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Yus. :) (btw I'll start NOT thumbing chararts so ur page won't get clogged. XD) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:41, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Tortie You might have been expecting a calico, but this is a style of torties that I like. My aunt's cat has a pelt design similar to this. :) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:13, July 27, 2012 (UTC)